Neurological disease and motor impairment underlie many diseases and conditions. The causes and manifestations of these conditions and diseases are diverse and numerous. Examples of causes of psychomotor impairment are: onset of neurological illnesses (such as Alzheimer, Parkinson's disease, traumatic brain injuries, attention deficit disorders), motor illnesses (such as osteoarthritis), psychiatric conditions (such as depression, anxiety, psychosis, personality disorders), developmental disorders, age, licit and illicit drugs (alcohol included), fatigue, stress, sleepiness, dehydration. There currently is not a single mechanism for detecting and characterizing motor impairment arising from different sources.